


Moonlight Pursuits

by lebedeinetraume



Category: Top Gun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedeinetraume/pseuds/lebedeinetraume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night patrol might otherwise be boring, but for Maverick it is another opportunity to engage in friendly competition with Iceman, who starts to develop ideas of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sky Waves

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am not making a profit from these stories and am merely borrowing them for storytelling purposes. I shouldn't listen to M83's "Star Waves" as I am writing.

"Hey Maverick, you awake over there?" called Ice through his comm as he glanced over at the F-14 that should be flying beside him. The night sky should have made it relatively difficult to see the F-14 if it weren't for the lights on the wings and the tail. When he didn't see the Tomcat, Ice glanced below him, checking to see if Maverick had dropped beneath him; but no, the space was void as well.

A grumble came from behind the pilot's seat as Slider was heard to say, "That figures. He's always leaving us."

"Maverick?" Ice called, feeling a slight rise in his neck hairs as he listened to the eerie silence of the comm. "Hey man, are you all right out there?"

Slider was heard to shift about in his seat, suddenly worried that a MiG-28 had appeared out of nowhere and somehow managed to take out the second F-14 without so much as a single cry from either Maverick or Merlin. Ice frowned, then rolled his eyes. He hated feeling so alone this far north in the Pacific where an enemy fighter might appear and try to engage them. There hadn't been any reports of aggressive action from the Soviets and as far as his RIO was concerned, they were near the border of friendly air space but not close enough to warrant a visit from the MiGs. There shouldn't be an enemy jet anywhere near them and at the very least, they'd have seen one coming on their radars.

"Damnit, Maverick," Slider growled into the comm, but Ice remained calm.

"Hey Kazansky," came Maverick's voice at last, calling to him in that irritatingly cheerful voice that he was known for even at these ridiculous hours of the night. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh, you were gone long enough for me to miss you?" replied Ice with a touch of mock boredom.

Maverick's laugh could be heard and Ice found himself smiling as well. It was so infectious. "I see that you are capable of missing me!"

"Only when there's work that needs to be done that I hate doing." Ice shook his head and glanced out the other side of the cockpit. "Why aren't you flying beside me?"

"I liked the view up here."

Ice glanced up and saw that Maverick had climbed to a slightly higher altitude and was flying right where he was supposed to be, just higher. Before he could ask him why he had left formation, Maverick said, "I can't believe the moon tonight!"

Slider scoffed and immediately replied, "We can see everything, which is good and not so good for us. I mean, if we can see the Russians, they can see us. I hate the moon."

Ice smirk and said, "A moonless night would be nice."

"Only the stars to guide us by," added Maverick.

"Oh, forgot about us so quickly?" asked Merlin with a shake of his head. "Man oh man, maybe I should just let you and Iceman fly together next time. You and your stars and night gazing bullshit."

"Now there's an idea, Kazansky," replied Maverick with a chuckle. "You and me flying together in the same jet. Except, I'm flying this time."

Ice sighed softly, thinking about what he had really meant by a moonless night. How wonderful it would be to fly with Maverick as his RIO on one of those nights. No Slider whining about how late it was. He'd have Maverick with him. Of course, it would be nice if they flew something like those F-16 Fighting Falcons that the Air Force prided themselves in. They were single-seaters and on a night like this, there was no one that Ice wanted to fly with more than Maverick. As much as he wanted to put Slider's complaining out of his mind and just talk to Maverick, he knew he couldn't be as open with him as they were on their own. Word would get around.

"Ice?" called Maverick. "Now who is the one asleep at the stick!"

"Maybe some of us are actually concentrating on our job," Ice replied readily, though he smiled inwardly. He loved that sass of Maverick's. "Come on, Mitchell, get back down here."

"Hmm, that's a negative Lieutenant Kazansky. I like the view up here."

"Maverick..."

"Why don't you come and get me?"

Ice snorted and promptly bit his lip to keep from saying the first thing that came to mind. Gladly he'd chase Maverick all across the sky, down to the ground; anywhere that Maverick wanted, Ice would follow. He loved the pursuit but not nearly as much as the capture. Maverick always put up a fight, but those flirtatious eyes always encouraged him to not give up until at last, Ice had him. Ice was never one to give up, but unlike flying, he never waited for Maverick to get bored before he had him. Then, there were other times that Maverick wanted to prove that he was the better of the two and would be the one in pursuit. Ice always made sure that he was damnedest pursuee that Maverick ever pursued. They both thrived on the hunts but it was always the spoils of capture that they both enjoyed equally.

"Why don't you come and get me?"

No sooner had Maverick spoken these words when he banked to the right and Ice, yielding to nothing, immediately followed his lead. He chased Maverick all over the night sky, making hard lefts and rights whenever Maverick tried to shake him off and plunging into steep dives when Maverick tried to make his escape. When Maverick rolled, Ice followed and was always right there, letting him know that he hadn't given up. In the comm came the complaints of their RIOs, whose jobs had gone from boredly checking their radar for any blips to making sure that their high-strong pilots weren't going to cross into Soviet air space and land them all in hot water. Several times they came dangerously close, so close that Slider and Merlin thought for sure that a pair of MiGs would be scrambled, just for them. But nothing ever came of it, for as soon as Slider and Merlin shouted at them in unison, the pair of Tomcats made a hard left and took off straight for home.

That should have been the end of it, or so Slider and Merlin had hoped, but it was far from the case. Their pilots continued to play around, still ducking and dodging one another as they sailed through the brilliant moonlight. Then, when Slider pointed out how near they were to the Naval Air Station that they were based at, the frolicking came to an abrupt end. Neither Maverick or Ice wanted to get yelled at, especially when they were this wound up. Though the pursuit had been fun, Ice wanted something more; and if he knew Maverick as well as he did, chances were, so did Maverick.

"Well now," said Slider with a huge sigh of relief. "Glad we got that out of both of your systems! I'm sure the tax-payers will love knowing that they spent millions on your circus acts!"

Maverick chuckled. "Upset that you couldn't catch me?"

Slider rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yeah, keep thinking that, Maverick."

Ice just smirked and redirected his attention to contacting tower and getting into the landing pattern. He knew that if he tried saying something, anything to Maverick, his emotions would betray him. Silence was best, and silent was how the landing went; and Maverick's was the predictable chatty landing that they had all come to expect. Ice inhaled deeply before exiting the F-14 and once on the tarmac, he let Slider jostle him around some when he wrapped his arm around Ice's neck and gave him that painful squeeze that Ice dreaded. He needed distraction, because every time he glanced over at Maverick, the light only made him more desirable and when their eyes met, Ice could see the same longing reflecting from Maverick's eyes.

Debriefing was as boring as ever and Ice was determined to keep his focus on finishing the shift in a professional fashion all the while without losing any of that eagerness for some alone time with his incredibly vexing boyfriend. He kept his gaze from straying over to Maverick, not even for a playful glare, for that is all it would be and then Maverick would smile and Ice, well, he just couldn't allow himself to be beguiled. Yet. Their commander accepted the report with appreciation and a salute dismissed them all. It was time to hit the showers, or to simply depart, and Ice was heading for the showers when he felt Maverick's pinky lasso his and give it a hard squeeze. Ice glanced at him, his breath quickened. Forget the shower.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they had expended their pent-up sexual frustrations from flying that night by engaging in a torrid affair in the living room, both Iceman and Maverick are content in spending the night on the floor until Maverick is awoken by a terrible dream that leaves him so shaken that it will take all of Iceman's strength to reassure him of things again.

Maverick awoke with a start and jerked into a sitting position. Blinking rapidly, Maverick tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness but found that it was slow-coming. With his mind still reeling from everything that it had witnessed and not being able to readily identify where he was, panic began to set in. Those images, those god-awful images, they just couldn't be real. Maverick shivered and looked about him and saw that he was in a living room and judging by the height of things, he had been passed out on the floor. Rubbing his eyes again, Maverick yearned for calm, but just as he took in a deep breath, the desperate cry of Ice followed immediately by the image of his F-14 exploding in a fireball knocked the air from Maverick's lungs.

"God, no!" Maverick sobbed out loud and immediately set about standing, only to find a sickening sensation speading through his stomach that caused him to promptly sit back down. With a burning knot growing in his throat, Maverick recalled the image of the casket and everyone dressed in their best as they came to pay tribute to their fallen friends.

"No, no, no!" Maverick moaned loudly and grasped his head in his arms. "Stop, please stop!"

It couldn't have been real! No, it certainly couldn't have been! Maverick gripped his hair hard, trying in vain to stop the panic that had frozen his entire soul in wake of the terrifying images that it had been shown. "There's no way, no way! I wouldn't have let anything happen to him! Damnit, stop!"

The shivering would not stop nor would the pain in Maverick's stomach. He reached down to his leg to give it a brisk rub to try and warm himself when he realised that they, like his arms, were bare. Immediately his head came up and he let out a quiet, annoyed breath. Only on hot nights did Maverick ever strip down to only his skivvies, but as the rain hitting the window reminded him, he was far from the warm Californian coast. More to the point though, he was completely naked and there was only one reason he'd ever be like this. Lying peacefully beside him was the man that Maverick loved so deeply that he would do anything to ensure his survival. It had been a dream; one damnable dream!

Maverick ran his trembling fingers over Ice's bare arm and up to his shoulder where he then let his fingers slip over his chest, which he massaged lightly. Under his fingertips he could feel the gentle rise and fall of Ice's chest and knew that he was still with him. Of course, Ice had never left him for he was as naked as he was with no blankets to be seen anywhere. Maverick smiled a little as he bent down and kissed Ice's chest. How could he have forgotten the moonlight patrol that they had flown together that night and how they had tried in vain to burn out their sudden craving by playing a game of tag, but it had only increased that unquenchable desire so much that by the time they got inside Ice's home, they were already ripping at one another's flight suit in search of that torrid love that was driving them mad. Their engagement, impassioned and wild, as Maverick recalled with a grin on how he had managed to slam Ice into the wall before being wrestled to the floor, had been anything but brief and by the time they were finished, both were laying in one another's embrace, covered with sweat and completely exhausted.

A frown took the fond memory from Maverick's smile and he shivered again. "TAPS" had begun to play in his mind and all he could see was the folding of the flag. Again he shook his head. It was just a dream. A stupid, awful, terrifying dream. He glanced down at Ice and carefully moved over him. Maverick's aim was to lay on top of him and just rest in the comfort of his warmth, but as he gazed into that peacefully sleeping face, the dream continued to haunt him and no matter how hard Maverick fought it with remembrance of their torrid affair, but nothing worked and finally, in defeat, Maverick closed his eyes and bowed his head. A tear that had fought hard for its freedom slipped from Maverick's eye and dropped onto Ice's chest, which caused him to stir.

Maverick opened his eyes and saw a small grin on Ice's face. Before Maverick could respond, he found himself being ensnared by Ice's arms and was suddenly rolled onto his back where his arms were then pinned to the floor. Ice hovered over Maverick and grinned down at him. "Thought you could escape my notice, Mitchell? Thought that I was just asleep there?"

How good it was to hear his voice! As much as Maverick knew that Ice was expecting him to make some sort of witty comment, all Maverick could do was reach up and caress Ice's cheek lovingly. Seeing that playful spark in Ice's eyes and listening to that bossy tone of his told every single one of those awful images of Maverick's that they were nothing but a lie. Maverick wrapped his legs around Ice's waist and brought his body down against his. His smile softened when Ice tenderly brushed his hair back.

"Pete, are you okay?" Ice asked quietly.

Maverick responded with a kiss that brought Ice the rest of the way onto him where they continued to kiss until Ice broke away to pursue Maverick's neck, where he nibbled and caressed it until he reached his ear, which he took lightly between his teeth and pulled on it gently. Maverick moaned gratefully before returning the gesture, which was all Ice needed for encouragement.

Unlike their last bit of wild fun, this was not an urgent matter and so they took their time, spending most of the time lavishing one another with sensual kisses across the chest and neck. At first Maverick let his legs lay back on the floor and returned all that affection that Ice was showing him, but as their courtship continued and Ice began pressing his abdomen against Maverick's in a slow, grinding fashion, Maverick wrapped his legs around Ice's waist and lifted his pelvis with Ice and when Ice's body pushed Maverick onto the floor, they both groaned in contentment. Maverick shut his eyes and sighed as he felt his body move against the floor, but his ecstasy was cut short by an image of the F-14 erupting into a ball of fire. In fright, Maverick gasped, but then tried to correct himself by re-engaging himself with Ice. But the longer Maverick kept his eyes shut, the more the nightmare tried coming back.

He felt Ice stroke his face, rousing him from his thoughts and he stared with growing shame up at his companion, who only looked down at him with love and understanding. Maverick didn't even have to explain himself. Again came the calming sensation of Ice running his fingers through his hair and Maverick felt the tension evaporate. How Ice had come to be so gentle with him, Maverick had no idea. No one had ever wanted to be gentle and tender before. A satisfied moan slipped from Maverick's lips as Ice went into him once more and with each pleasurable thrust, Maverick felt the weight of his nightmare lifting.

"I'm here with you, Pete," said Ice before he kissed Maverick's lips. "You don't have to be afraid." This time Maverick held onto Ice's kiss for as long as he could it was broken. Ice breathed into his ear, "I love you so much, Pete."

How had Ice had known about the nightmare? The man had to be psychic! Maverick pressed his fingers into Ice's chest and ran his fingers along his muscles, gripping them every now and then. Every amorous word breathed from his companion's mouth only made his love for him swell, and as Ice's movements strengthened, Maverick no longer dwelled on his nightmare. It had been just a dream, but this, this was real. His only thought was to give back to Ice what he had so generously given him and as he continually lifted his hips to meet with Ice, the sensation intensified. Maverick grasped at the carpet as he felt Ice driving into him with such a growing enthusiasm that Maverick had slight difficulty in keeping up. It was well worth the effort for as the penetration deepened, the pleasure for them both grew and all Maverick could do was groan blissfully. Ice dug into his arms suddenly, causing Maverick to jump a little. Ice had all but ceased his romantic nothings to Maverick, who had begun biting his lip and was now breathing heavily through his moans as the thrusting continued until he felt Ice cum inside of him. Ice pulled out and collapsed beside him, panting heavily.

For a few moments Maverick stayed on his back with his eyes shut, happy to not see the nightmare any longer. Then, as Ice's pants began to lessen, Maverick rolled over and pulled himself partially over Ice, whose eyes had closed as he regained control of his breathing. For encouragement, Maverick kissed his cheek and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Pete, I know you can go on for a long, long time, but I, I can't."

"I wasn't expecting you to," Maverick replied before kissing Ice's chin. "I just wanted to thank you."

Ice laughed suddenly, then beamed proudly. "Well, you are welcome."

Amused at Ice's playful arrogance, Maverick shook his head and gave Ice a loving kiss on his lips before settling against his chest. After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Ice suggested calmly, "I think a shower is in order. Just a normal shower, Pete, as we do have to work tomorrow and I don't feel like dragging my ass all day and neither do you."

"Yes, dear," replied Maverick drowsily as he drew little swirls on Ice's chest, but he was content just to lie here in his arms rather than to get up, even for a shower.


End file.
